


Collected Rings:  Pillars of Reality

by RedtailedRyo



Series: Collected Rings [5]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aladdin!Chris, Alternate Universe, Arthur!Sonic, Athurian Legend - Freeform, Chaos!Sonic, Freeform, Gen, Granted I ship the shit out of this, M/M, Merlin!Chris, Mythology - Freeform, Pairing if you Squint, Solaris!Chris, introspective, my hands did it without my brain having any say what so ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: Bit of a short random freeform thing I wrote while shaking the fuzzies out of my brain
This is the fifth in my Collected Rings series, Sonic X stories that don't fit anywhere and don't become long chaptered stories. These stories will be mostly Chris-centric, Chris-friendly, there will be no bashing of said human what so ever. Haters of said Character you are warned, you will find nothing you like here. The fics will contain Yaoi, Yuri, Het and genderbending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some clarification, because this will get confusing quick.
> 
> Solaris, Aladdin/Alf Layla wa-Layla, Merlin/Emerys and Chris are all the same person
> 
> Sonic is Chaos, Arthur and 'Nezumi'.

0-0-0-0-  
  
  
Chaos, The Alpha, The Beginning  
  
  
Aladdin, Alf Layla wa-Layla, Advent of Space  
  
  
Merlin, Emerys, Advent of Time  
  
  
Solaris/Order, The Omega, The End  
  
  
Each is a pillar of reality, a mortal life to lay out the winding paths of Space and Time, Chaos and Order are the very foundations of the multiverse. The mortal life will be filled with strife and no peaceful end. The immortal life with be worse, forced to watch what small happiness each had is erased with the coming of Solaris. It is inevitable.  
  
  
Starting with Chaos, his insignificant mortal life was brought to a violent end with the creation of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds and his immortal life began as the spirit trapped inside. A mere watcher for the stories yet to come.  
  
  
Aladdin was the half spawn of a human and Djinn, his first conscious memory is that of his dead parents and the beginning of his life of slavery. Shahra and Erazor were the tools to give him a better life, but they betrayed him. His mortal life ends with Erazor’s blade to his neck and his immortal life as a purified Alf Layla wa-Layla begins trapped in the borderline of his reality and the others. A mere watcher as the next stories come to passed.  
  
  
Merlin saw his death on the same day he was born. His mortal life was meaningless, a mere breath and his immortal life as Emerys began. As the Advent of Time, he knew the steps to each path he had to take to insure The King’s rise to greatness, but even an immortal life does not make exceptions for the heart. He falls before his mortal King does, but he is immortal, trapped in a tree as everyone dies around him. A mere watcher as story after story begins to meet it’s end.  
  
  
Solaris was not created in a lab. He is more than that. He was created in the heart of a little boy who wanted his lonely life to end before it even had a chance to begin. He was buried and smothered and chained down under mask after mask, falsehoods of happiness and understanding. He is so alone. So wholly devastatingly alone.  
  
  
He’s not allowed to feel as he wants to so he splits into Two. Two are cultivated and tormented in the Lab, experimented on till they twist. Chaos meets his end long before Solaris truly awakes as himself once more. When Two become Solaris and he truly reforms, it’s when the boy, his mortal life, watches as flames reach out and consume him. Alone in death as he was meant to be in life.  
  
  
Solaris destroys, he ends, he consumes everything. This is what he’s meant to do, this is what he needs to do. There are no more Stories. There are no more Beginnings. There are no more Ends. There is Nothing, as it should be. But it is not as it should be. Because there is Blue, vibrant and thriving despite the Nothing. There is Green, vivid, so brilliantly compellingly vivid, blinding in it’s intensity. Solaris isn’t done, it still has to end this Blue and this Green to bring about the true Nothing. The true Peace. THE END.  
  
  
The Blue and the Green has a voice and it calls out. It calls out, reaching passed Solaris, passed Emerys, passed Alf Layla wa-Layla, even passed Chaos itself. Merlin hears it though, in blinding clearity and he obeys his King’s command. The tree’s branches sway, it’s leaves rain down. His mind, his soul, his heart awakes once more.  
  
  
Arthur.  
  
  
Merlin’s voice reaches Aladdin and as Merlin before him, he wakes among dust and pages and dried blood. His does as his master asks and grants his wish.  
  
  
Nezumi.  
  
  
Time and Space warp. Bending and Tearing, splitting at the seems and weaving back together in the same instance. A path open where there wasn’t one before when Aladdin and Merlin’s voices overlap. Blue and Green reaches out and the path moves. No it is Solaris that moves. He’s enraged. Did the Blue and the Green honestly think that snuffing out his flames would stop him from bring about the true END?  
  
  
Solaris expects the Lab. Expects the podium with his flame and shadow resting peacefully. It is the metal innards of a ship that greet him. Why? Why here? Why would the Blue and Green open a path to this End? He hears the rush of flames, feels the tremors through his feet and turns to greet his reckoning again. The End of the mortal boy. Why? It would change Nothing. He is Solaris. He is THE END.  
  
  
There are flames. They rush forward hungrily and gleefully, roaring their desire to consume him once more. His lips part though he did not remember doing so originally and his voice calls out. He watches as the flames part. There is Blue and Green then Gold and Red. There are Seven Gems, Seven Rings, Seven Swords. There is Chaos, Alf Layla wa-Layla, Emerys, Iblis, Mephiles, Solaris and then there is him.  
  
  
Chaos, Solaris. Nezumi, Aladdin. Arthur, Merlin.  
  
  
It has always been them, the Beginning and the End. Chaos and Order. Never one without other. It is tears that lick his cheeks instead of flames as it should have been. It is a comforting warmth instead of obliterating heat that surrounds him. His chest is tight, where there once was a deep pit of loneliness is overflowing with something he can not fathom.  
  
  
It is neither a beginning or an ending. It is End of Beginnings and the Beginnings of no more Ends. It is a state of being. A face presses to his, fur and skin rubbing against one another, two different tears mixing. He wraps his arms around him and feels them hold on even tighter, like they could never be close enough.  
  
  
He came. He came back. He came back for him. He never left, would never leave him all alone again. Never be apart like this again. It had been too long and too short. Forever and Never. They would always be together. They always were together.  
  
  
Chaos began everything and slipped into deep sleep.  
  
  
In his dreams, Nezumi found Aladdin.  
  
  
Alf Layla wa-Layla sent Nezumi home where he would be safe.  
  
  
In his life, Arthur found Merlin.  
  
  
Emerys sacrificed all of himself for Arthur’s peace.  
  
  
Solaris awoke to end everything, only for Chaos to wake with him. He had waited till the END to go back to the BEGINNING.  
  
  
Through worlds and stories untold, Chaos’ found Solaris and Solaris gave everything for Chaos’ freedom. Everything, even meant destroying all reality including himself. Which is all Chaos had ever wanted and needed was Solaris himself. Friendship was freedom, their love more so. They were each others’ Beginnings and Ends, but now they were all the freedom they had ever needed. They were more then a beginning and an end.  
  
  
They were what they had always meant to be. If one left, the other would follow. If one wouldn’t follow then the other would return for them. If they fell, they would catch one another. They were the pillars of the only reality they needed.  
  
  
They were Sonic and Chris and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain the 'Nezumi' thing. In various headcanons and RPs with my muses. Aladdin is similar to Erazor in not calling Sonic what he really is. But when Sonic first tries to explain what he is Aladdin most just hears Japanese, Sonic the Harinezumi and due Shahra trying to 'help'; Aladdin just sticks to 'Nezumi'. Mostly just cause Aladdin knows it pisses Sonic off. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this hell of a trip, please leave a review down it you have the time ^__^


End file.
